Hello12's Pokemon Adventure (SYOC)
by Smarties Are Good
Summary: Traveling across the land, searching far and wide is the dream of a young Serena from the Kalos Region. With a goal of wanting to become the worlds best Pokemon Photographer, Calem and Herdier set off throughout Kalos to get gym badges, eat free food and escape home from a messy situation with his parents. This is an SYOC and a reboot of Ultra Paths.
1. Chapter 1

This story will take place in Kalos.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Sexuality:

Personality:

Backstory:

Character Description: (Describe the character as a whole, mix in personality, backstory, what they like to do for fun, etc.)

Goal: (be creative with this one)

What do they look like?:

Pokemon: (Can only choose three, list history, nicknames, moves, etc. all in one)

-Pokemon 1:

-Pokemon 2:

-Pokemon 3:


	2. Home is Where the Heart Is!

_Chapter 1: Home is Where the Heart Is!_

* * *

_Vaniville Town, Kalos - Night_

The thieving hero of Vaniville Town bolted down the road. He was being chased by the police with stolen goods in his hands. He was bursting with so much energy, that gave him the motivation to run as fast as he could.

"Hey! Get back here!" The husky Police Officers shouted.

He looked back for a quick second. He wanted to see how much of a distance there was between him and the officer, which wasn't much. He sees that a small fence was coming up and knew that would be the perfect opportunity to escape.

He inches closer to the fence. He does a backflip and lands on the other side. He sticks his tongue out at the Police Officer and proceeds to go back to what he was doing.

The Police Officer and his Herdier realized that they wouldn't be able to catch up to him, so they gave up. But the Police Officer wasn't happy about that. "We lost him again."

"Ruff, ruff, ruff." Herdier barked.

The boy sighed. He reached into the bag and took out an apple. He takes a big from the apple and chews loudly. "Once again the awesome Calem Xavier stuck it to the man." He humbly bragged.

"Calem!" Three dirty little girls ran up to Calem.

Calem smiled. "Hey!"

The tiny little girls hugged Calem's leg. It warmed his heart to see the smiles of children. "It's nice to see you."

"Where have you been?" One of the girls kicks Calem in the shin.

"Ouch!" He felt sharp quick pain. He grabbed his knee. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you haven't been around."

"Yeah our parents won't feed us and we've been starving."

"Aww, poor things." Calem placed his bag on the ground. Calem liked helping people in need. He knows what it's like to have neglectful parents so he tried his best to help people out, even if that includes doing things that aren't legal.

"I've had some things that I needed to take care of." He explained.

Calem hands them three pieces of chicken. Like wild animals, the children snatched the chicken out of his hand and began chewing on them. He watched the three little girls eat the chicken. He was happy to see them satisfied to eat.

"Enjoy."

Calem runs off. His mission for the day was complete and it was now time for him to get some rest. It started to rain. It was bothersome to Calem, but it was something that he's become accustomed too. He hid behind an ally in-between two small stores and climbed into a trash can so he can go to sleep. He hoped that his dreams can help him escape from the not so awesome reality he lived day by day.

Trying to get his mind off of his busy schedule, a dapper, but a handsome looking man with curly jet-black hair, treaded down the street. He was whistling the Kalos National Anthem while holding a tight grip onto his one strapped backpack.

Something didn't feel right. He turned around and saw a trash lid open in an ally. "What's this?" His curiosity got the best of him and he walked to the trash can.

He looks in the trashcan and sees a sleeping Calem. "Hello?" He asked.

Calem had an ear-piercing snore, which made the Professor cover his ears. "It sounds like a Lillipup getting hit by a truck."

The dashing older man was still wondering why a young boy was sleeping in a trashcan. "Excuse me, sir." He got on his tippy toes and started shaking Calem.

Feeling the vibration made Calem wake up. But he freaked out when he saw the handsome man and bit him on his wrist.

"OUCH!"

Calem's teeth weren't as normal as regular people. Due to him living on the streets, Calem's teeth were very sharp. Reminiscent of a Zubat or a Carvanha. This made the pain the man was feeling to increase.

Calem lets go, but the man still felt a sting. "I don't know kid, but your bite feels even stronger than a Pokemon with the same attack."

The young boy didn't take the compliment too well and became defensive. Calem grabbed the nearest thing he could find, which was a broomstick and wanted to use it as a weapon just in case. "What is your name and tell your reasoning for interrupting my slumber, dude!"

"Relax. I was just curious as to why a young man such as yourself, was sleeping in a trashcan."

"Are you with the police?! Because I refuse to go to jail a second time." Calem tries to swing at the older man, but he had quick reflexes and dodged each swing.

"Chill out. I'm trying to help."

"So you say."

"No really." The man puts his hand next to his heart. "My name is Augustine Sycamore. I'm a Pokemon Professor who specializes in Mega Evolution. I give out new Pokemon to beginning trainers."

"Blah, blah, blah, blah. Dude, I don't care." The boy grabs his bag and starts walking. "Listen, dude. Why don't you go and bother someone else? I don't need your attention."

The boy starts walking. However, he's stopped by the Professor, who grabs his arm. "Listen, kid. I'm just trying to help." Sycamore scratches his nose. He felt ashamed for what he was about to ask but felt like he needed to ask this one simple question. "Where are your parents? Guardian?"

Hearing those words made the boy tense up. "It's none of your damn business."

Professor Sycamore noticed him. "I could sense your hostility with your parental situation."

"I don't want to talk about it! I'm leaving!" The boy runs off.

"Wait!" Professor chases after him.

"Leave me alone!"

"I'm just trying to help you!"

The boy ran from street corner to street corner, dodging townsfolk. Luckily there weren't too many people outside since it was nighttime. He had no idea where he was going. All he wanted to do was escape the Professor.

The same police officer from earlier was enjoying a Donut and taking a stroll with his Growlithe. "Huh?" He looked up. He saw the running boy and the Professor chasing after him. He quickly chowed down on his donut and both him and his Pokemon became alert.

"Hold it!"

Growlithe barked and got in his battle pose.

The boy stopped his tracks and got a tiny bit nervous. "Police Officer Jonas. Hey. How are you?"

"Stop right there Calem. You are under arrest." Jonas and Growlithe walked up to the boy. Jonas grabbed his handcuffs, while Growlithe continued his aggressive barking.

Calem tried to look for an escape, but he was trapped. "Fine. I'll admit defeat."

"Hold it!" Sycamore caught up to them. But he was feeling out of breath, due to the running. "Don't arrest."

He recognized who the man was and bowed, showing him some respect. "Professor Sycamore..it's finally nice to meet you. I see you on t.v. all the time." He was blushing a little bit.

Professor Sycamore giggled. "Why thank you. But there's no need to bow."

"Right...sorry." He was nervous.

Calem rolled his eyes. "Can we hurry up and get this over with already?"

"I would not have such backtalk from a hoodlum!"

"A hoodlum? Sir, he's a child."

"Yes, he's just a child. A child con-artist, who steals things!"

Growlithe barked, backing up that fact.

Calem felt insulted. "Me a child con artist? No such thing. I am just a sweet, innocent, little kid." He made himself look like he was about to cry so that the older man could feel sorry for him.

"Yeah we all know that isn't true, and I just met you, three minutes ago."

"Dammit."

"Look, officer." Professor Sycamore glances at Calem for a quick second. He saw the need for help in the child's eyes. "He's just a kid. With the right guidance, I can help him get off these streets and make a better life for himself."

Calem looked at the Professor. He hasn't seen anyone care about him this much before unless they needed something. So he was still wary about trusting the man. But at the same time, there feeling in his chest, telling him to give the Professor a chance. _Could he care about me?_ _No, he doesn't care about me. There's no way!  
_

The office recognized what the Professor was trying to say and understood. "Okay, I won't arrest him." He glares at Calem. "But if you do anything like this again, you will be arrested!"

"Meh, we'll see about that."

Jonas growled. He was getting frustrated. "Why you little-you know what. I don't need this." He walked up to the Professor and grabbed him by his hands. He was both smitten and starstruck with the Professor. "I'm so glad that I got to meet you Professor Sycamore! This is a dream come true!"

"I always like to meet a fan of my work." The Professor smiled and offered a firm handshake.

"I'm glad to meet you." Jonas grabbed his hand and the two men shook hands. Jonas lets go of Sycamore's hands and turns to Calem. He ruffles Calem's hair. "You better be on your best behavior!"

"Meh."

Officer Jonas growled. "I'm watching you kid." Officer Jonas and Growlithe leave.

"Au revoir." Sycamore waved goodbye and Calem just stood, feeling annoyed.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Calem shrugged. "Listen bud, it was nice meeting you. But I have some scavenging to do!" Calem walks off.

Sycamore grabs Calem by the shirt. "Not so fast…"

"Ugh, what now? You already gotten me out of trouble old man. What else do you want?"

"A thank you would be nice, gosse." Sycamore placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm not a brat."

"Well, your sure acting like one," Sycamore responded. "Now listen Calem, I got you out of trouble. The least you can do is show me some respect."

"Show you some respect? I never asked for your old man!"

"You didn't ask for my help. But that still doesn't mean that you should treat people who help you with disrespect. I could've let the office take you to jail. But I didn't."

"Well, you should've." Calem turned to the side. He folded his arms and closed his eyes.

Sycamore smiled. "I see so much potential in your Calem. That is why I'm inviting you back to my lab."

Calem got curious. "Huh?"

"Yes, follow me." Professor Sycamore turns around and begins walking. Calem was a little hesitant to follow the Professor at first, but he eventually did so. They both got into Professor Sycamore's jeep and they drove off to Lumiose City.


	3. Friends with Anger-Fits!

_**Chapter 2: Friends with Anger Fits!**_

_Lumiose City, Kalos - Morning _

Professor Sycamore and Calem get out of the car. Calem was still standoff-ish when it came to the Professor, he still didn't trust him. The towering, castle-like structure of Professor Sycamore's laboratory, reminded Calem of fairytales his parents used to read to him when he was younger. He didn't know why the Professor wanted him to come to the laboratory, but he was just glad to get out of Vaniville Town.

Calem turned to the Professor who was a wee bit distracted. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I have a few things I need to get out of my car." It was more than a few things. The handsome Professor had his backpack, boxes, and paperwork that he was carrying all at the same time.

"A few things?"

"Well...more like a lot of things. You ready." Sycamore shuts his door. He tried to keep a steady balance, but it was hard for him too.

"If you say so, boss."

Professor Sycamore and Calem walked into his laboratory. Calem waited for Professor Sycamore as he had to put his things up. Calem was impressed by the hug laboratory, He continued his voyage of taking pictures until he reached his destination: Professor Sycamore's prestige laboratory... It was large, colorful and lively.

His camera was a little raggedy. You could tell that he had the camera for a long time. "Here we are." The boy smiled. Excitement running through his head of what's to come. "I can't believe I'm inside of a lab." But Calem didn't want anyone to see his excitement. He walked around and looked at some of the things that were in the professor's laboratory. Some of the things being old paintings and statues.

However, there was one statue that caught his eye. It was a statue of a black Charizard. The statue didn't look like anything that he had ever seen before and it made him curious.

"Why is this Charizard black?" He quickly takes a picture, wanting to study the figure later on.

A man walked into the room and noticed the boy. He smiled. "Calem, I'm finished." He was wearing a white lab coat with a dark blue button-up underneath. With him where three Pokemon: Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie.

The startled Calem freaked out. "Professor!" He scratched the back of his head and quickly walked over to the Professor. Not wanting to seem like a little kid, he put on his tough-guy act. "I mean...It's not like I care that your back or anything." He folded his arms.

Professor Sycamore laughed. "Quite humble, aren't you?"

"What took you so long anyway?"

"I had some paperwork that needed to be properly organized." The Professor had a thick French accent.

Calem shrugged. "Whatever, why did you bring me here?" He looked at the three Pokemon, right next to the Professor.

"Well, I had this idea. I don't think someone your age should be out, living on the streets. That is why I thought that maybe if you went out on a Pokemon Journey, you could try to make something for yourself."

Calem thought that was nice. But he was still hesitant. "I don't need your help."

"Come on Calem." Sycamore touches Calem's right shoulder and looks at him. 'What kid doesn't want a Pokemon so they can go out on a journey?"

Professor Sycamore was speaking the truth. It was Calem's dream. "Fine." He admitted. "But it doesn't mean we have to be all buddy-buddy."

Professor Sycamore smiled.

The Professor grabbed an item out of his pocket. It was a square and mostly made out of glass. "Before you make your choice. Why don't you take this? It's a Pokedex."

Calem grabs the Pokedex. Curious about the device, he touches the center. The device glows for a quick second. "Huh?"

"It's on. If a trainer points a Pokedex at a Pokemon it will tell them information about the Pokemon."

"I knew that." Calem lied. He points the device at Chespin:

_Chespin, the Spiky Nut Pokemon. The quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock._

As the Pokedex was explaining information about her, Chespin uses two vines to make a heart.

Calem points the Pokedex at Fennekin:

_Fennekin the Fox Pokemon. Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit._

While the Pokedex was explaining him, Fennekin sneezes and exhales tiny little flames.

Calem points it right at Froakie and the dex starts scanning:

_Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon. It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked._

Froakie closes his eyes and the bubbles around his neck starts foaming.

Calem felt like he got all the information that he needed. "They all seem alright. Ain't no legendaries, but they'll do for now." He puts his pokedex away and walks closer towards them. Calem grabs his camera and takes a picture of all three of them close together.

"Wow, don't need to be so picky."

"I can do whatever the hell I want."

Sycamore rolled his eyes. "So, who are you going to choose?"

"Well, you see…" Calem gets closer and bends down when he looks at his choice. "I always had a feeling on who I would choose if I ever went out on a journey." Matthew takes a picture of his choice.

His choice was…

"_Fennekin_, I choose you."

"_Fennekin_." Fennekin smiled. She sneezes out ember which form into the shape of hearts and jumps into Calem's arms. "Kin, kin."

"Aren't you the cutest thing ever?"

"Ken!" _Fennekin_ nudges her head up against Calem's.

"I think the two of you, are a match made in heaven."

"Whatever." Calem shrugged.

Professor Sycamore gives him Fennekin's Pokeball. "Here's Fennekin's pokeball." Calem snatches the Pokeball.

He had other things he needed to give Calem. "And for your journey…" Professor Sycamore reaches into his pocket and pulls out six Pokeballs along with a badge case. He hands them to Calem. "Those are Pokeballs and Badge Cases. Pokeballs are used to capture Pokemon and Badge Cases are used to hold the badges you earn from gyms."

Calem grabbed his things. He didn't even say thank you to the Professor, he just brushed it off. Sycamore was confused about the boys' behavior, but at the same time, he understood where he was coming from. Calem runs off, leaving the laboratory with his new partner with Sycamore and his assistant watching.

"Calem sure does remind me of me, when I was at that age."

His anxiety got the best of him. He was ready to crack. Calem rested his back up against the door and grabbed his camera to help keep him calm. "Thank god I'm out of there."

"_Fennekin_?" She was worried.

"No _Fennekin_ everything is fine." He assured. From afar he Calem looked at the Prism Tower. "Why don't we go to the Prism Tower? I've heard good things about that place."

"Fen!" Fennekin thought it was a good idea.

_Lumiose City, Kalos - Prism Tower - Afternoon _

Calem and Fennekin walked the outskirts of the Prism Tower. It took them a while to get there. Lumiose City was super big, so him getting lost was bound to happen. But that didn't stop him from checking out a few of the shops the city had to offer.

"Fennekin, I heard they have a gym here. I've always wanted to have a gym battle." But sad thoughts filled his mind after mentioning gym.

"Fen?" Fennekin wanted to know why his feelings changed.

"Oh...I don't want to talk about it."

"Fen?"

Calem shook off the negative feelings. He saw the Gym Logo on the tower and ran towards it, Fennekin followed him. Calem approaches the tower and he sees a sign on the door. "The Lumiose City Gym is closed, in the meantime, check out Route 4."

Calem got pissed. "What the hell?! I've come all this way, only for the gym to be closed!" Calem started to cry.

"Fen." Fennekin pats Calem on the leg. "Fen." She reminds him that the note explained that there was another place to check out.

This made Calem happy. Calem grabs Fennekin, as they look up into the sky. "You know Fennekin, let's go and see what's out there, maybe catch a Pokemon or two!"

"Fennekin, kin!"

_Route 4, Kalos - Afternoon_

Calem and Fennekin head off to Route 4. The peaceful forest wasn't too spectacular. It was pretty standard and ordinary, all things considered. Forest Pokemon like Rattata and Sentret populated the area, in their respective groups. The forest was blooming with flowers of various colors, along with a lake that split the route into two.

'So, what kind of Pokemon should we look for first, Fennekin?"

Fennekin explains that it doesn't matter to her what Pokemon they catch, as long as they do it together. But Calem felt disgusted by her saying that. "Fennekin, don't be cheesy."

A black bug crawls on the ground, trying his best to get over to a bush nearby.

"Huh?" Calem asked. He looked at the bug. "Who's that Pokemon?" He asked. He grabbed his handy dandy Pokedex, so he can learn some more information about the Pokemon in front of him.

_Scatterbug, the Scatterdust Pokemon: When under attack from bird Pokémon, it spews a poisonous black powder that causes paralysis on contact._

The Pokedex closes up he puts the pokedex away, feeling like he had all the information he needed when it came to the bug-type Pokemon.

"So that's a Scatterbug, huh?" He asked. He grabbed his dusty camera and takes a picture of the Pokemon first. Luckily, the camera didn't have a flash on it. He puts the camera away and then grabs a Pokeball.

"Scattterbug, you are going to be the very first Pokemon that I catch!"

"Bug?" Scatterbug hears Calem talking and looks at him. Scared, Scatterbug tries his best to scoot away.

"You're not going to be getting away that fast! Pokeball go!" Calem tosses the Pokeball.


	4. Gotta Get a Goomy!

_**Episode 3: Gotta Get a Goomy!**_

_**Route 3, Kalos - Morning **_

The radiant sun and cloudless light blue skies, were perfect for Pokemon trainers to come outside and just relax. Calem had just finished tossing his Pokeball and was now awaiting the results. The Pokeball hits Scatterbug, opens up and sucks Scatterbug inside, by trapping it into a red light. The Pokeball closes and starts shaking on the ground. Calem and Fennekin stare at the shaking ball, hoping that they would catch it.

"Come on, please work."

Fennekin wanted her trainer to be happy, so she hoped that he would end up catching the bug-type Pokemon.

If he were to catch Scatterbug, this would be a big deal for Calem, as this would be the very first Pokemon that he's ever caught. The Pokeball was still wobbling around, it was taking a long time, deciding on what it wanted to do, which made the impatient Calem exhausted. "Can you just hurry up already?"

The Pokeball stops, with several stars surrounding it for a quick second. Calem knew what the stars meant, and he was happy. "I did it!" Calem and Fennekin go up to the Pokeball, with Calem grabbing it and throwing his arms up into the air. "I caught a Scatterbug!"

"Getting that worked up over catching a little Scatterbug, you don't know nothing."

"Huh?" Calem turns around, wondering who was speaking. "Who goes there?"

A girl pops out of the bushes. She had a plain face with olive skin and bright blue eyes, that reminded Calem of the sea. He found her to be a little attractive, never seeing a girl look this beautiful. In her arms, she was holding onto a Zorua tightly.

"Who goes there?" She felt a little insulted by his comment. "Are you trying to insult the intelligence of Lizzy Kiro?" She tucks her hair behind her ear, trying to make it seem like she was someone who was very important.

"Zee, zee." Zorua chuckled.

"Again, who are you?"

She got even more angry, her face turning red to match it. "I am the Elizabeth Kiro. I am currently traveling the world in order to discover new things about Pokemon." She did a fancy little twirl, reminiscent of that of a ballerina, all while holding onto her Zorua. She was clearly talented.

Once she stopped spinning, she turned to try and look at Calem, but Calem was gone and already walking down the road, making her even more frustrated than before. "Get the hell back here! I wasn't finished monologuing my exposition!" She chased after him.

Calem and Lizzy where both walking down the road, but Calem was annoyed with Lizzy following him. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you, your the one is going in my direction."

"What direction?" He asked. He turned to look at her, feeling a little noisy.

"To find Goomy. My dream and my goal is to find that little rascal of a Pokemon and I'm going to do it no matter what!"

Calem shrugged. "Whatever." He walks away.

"Don't you walk away!" She followed after him, as the two head on to their next destination.


End file.
